Electrical outlets with covers may be used in areas that are exposed to water or that require wash-down of all equipment on a regular basis, such as the food and beverage industry. These electrical outlets typically are mounted with spacers to set them away from the wall to provide access for cleaning and to prevent collection of contaminants.